The Masters' Entrance
by mollychankawaii
Summary: The story of a girl and her doll. When strange things start to happen, will the Rozen Maiden gang that's left be able to pull together in an attempt to reach Father? And will everyone accept the changes to their lives?


ONE

Jun

'Kay, I'm writing in this notebook because some pretty weird things have been happening recently, and I'm feeling alone. I have nobody to complain to. I can't complain to Nori because she just stares at me vacantly and then tries to lecture me about life lessons and how our parents would be disappointed if she didn't make it right, or something stupid like that. I can't complain to Tomoe because she's too busy trying to sort out a way to revive Hina. I can't complain to Shinku because she's too busy being overly dramatic and mentally incapable of digesting the information, whilst, like Nori, staring at me vacantly then walking off mumbling something along the lines of "Hinaichigo, stop strangling that mouse" even though Hina's still lost. I can't complain to Suiseiseki either, because she's too intent on poking me or throwing leg warmers across the room. Okay, the problem is that some new dolls have come about, I mean, sure, there's Kirakishou, but I mean- even more. I've just wasted my ink telling you some random rubbish that could have been said in a matter of a few words(wow I babble). Rozen has made a new set of dolls, each one the equal of already existing dolls There's a catch. These new dolls aren't as... feminine as the originals. Souseiseki-though isn't the same. Ugh! I should just get to the point. These dolls call themselves creations of Rozen, but they're male. Rozen Masters.

TWO

Nori

Why is Jun so mad? He keeps huffing, glaring at various peoples and scribbling in that notebook. I want to help,but I'm not completely sure how much help I would be... Oh! I see! Jun's mad because now-Shinku has a male equal and he's worried about the safety of his relationship with her. N'aww. My lil' bro is growing up. Aw! Jun kun!

THREE

Avalon

I've known Hikaru for most of my life, so why all of a sudden is it so awkward? One minute, we're getting along great, the next, it's weird conversations and my face starts to burn at his expense! OHMIGOD! It's because I'm nearly fifteen! He's feeling awkward around me because I'm growing up! Being a teenaged medium is hard! And so just- awkward. He was never like this when I was younger, though he's never aged- I sure have! I need to fix this! He's my only company. Okay- that came out wrong. It's not just because I don't want to be lonely, or that I'm being selfish, it's just... he's my only friend, no. More than that-he's like my brother. A big brother, who's smaller than me, by like, a few feet.

I used to have tons of friends, but then I was told that until my inevitable death, I have to live in hospital, being bed-ridden, thousands of miles from my home town and my life. To start off with, it was nothing- just a few hereditary heart problems. But then, at age eight, it spiralled out of control. Luckily, Hikaru was with me to lend me his strength, or I would have certainly given in a long time ago. Ha. I'm supposed to be providing strength to him, so he can win the Game. Is that ironic or just plain contradictory? Anyway, I'm Hikaru's medium, I'm fifteen, I'm female, my birthday was this morning and I am tired of doctors everywhere telling me things, keeping me up to date on my death countdown clock. I have the maximum of five days, minimum of two. I haven't seen Hikaru for three days, and my ring hasn't glowed for two months. Some medium I am. Well, there you go, my profile. My life- you're jealous right? I have been told that I've only got a few days/months countless times before. They're "certain"this time, but I know that death won't do his stuff, because escape is too good for me.

Hikaru's the only reason I don't throw myself from the roof of this hospital. I just hope that when I pass (eventually) Hikaru will find himself a medium that has a full life ahead of them, and lots of life to lend him. Hikaru walks into the room from the abruptly glowing mirror on the opposite wall and jumps on to the bed, his slight weight creasing the worn bedsheets.

"Hey." I smile, through my teeth, being as genuine as I can.

"Hi." he replies, his tone cold and unforgiving -which, usually is out of character, as he's a warm soul with kind eyes and a happy smile, but lately, he's been just like this, cold and isolated. So the awkwardness continues...

"You should have told me." he scolds, breaking the silence that I try my hardest to become accustomed to.

"Told you what?" I ask, trying to be as innocent as I can when I realise what he means.

"You have a few days to live" he recites, imitating the doctor's tone when she first made me aware of this earlier. So you have been listening.

"Oh... Yeah..." I procrastinate, not knowing how to respond or what could possibly keep him from flipping out, "It's not like I haven't heard that one before, it's starting to become tiresome hearing that I'm going to die." I laugh, trying to ease the tension. He just looks at me, his expression suddenly sceptic.

"Look, I'm sorry! I might've told you," I start, asking his silent question,"but you-y you haven't b-been here, so I uh.. I thought if you didn't know and if I were to just... die, whilst you weren't here then you could go and find a new medium... And plus, I don't want you treating me differently out of pity- because you know I hate that!" By the time I'm drawing to an end of my excuses, I'm shouting more than reasoning. He sits down next to my slouching frame, and his amazing posture intimidates me. He stares up at me, smiling bittersweetly.

"Go and find a new medium now," I urge, "So you're not alone when I 'leave'."

He shakes his head and mutters some bizarre reason for denying under his breath. I sigh- he is almost as arrogant as me. I feel as though I've corrupted him.

The silence creeps back, but before it can truly settle he words, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too Hikaru..." I sigh, leaning towards him and nudging his shoulder.

Oh no. I'm going to cry. I can't cry. Please don't let me cry. I NEED to stay strong.

I wake to the sound of my own breathing and I wonder if Hikaru is up. I realise that my whole body is under a light coloured sheet with light spilling in from above. I must be totally immersed under my sheets because everything is white and soft. I reach up and grab ahold of some cloth, and pull it towards me in an attempt to find the edge.

No light. I must be really far down under this blanket. I wriggle upwards, being cautious, as always,of the drip. All I feel is more blanket- and no drip. There's no longer a needle sticking in my wrist. This is bad. I must have been pulled into the N-Field, sugar. No. I can't be- is this what it feels like, to be dead? No. My fingers still hurt from where I was biting them last night. Maybe I should ask Hikaru to take me to my N-Field as my last wish, if that option's still available. It dawned upon me a few nights ago that, though he's told me numerous amounts of times how great it is, I've never been there. I sigh. Back to the matter at hand-a day to live, stuck under a sheet, Hikaru nowhere in sight. I keep shuffling upwards and I eventually find the end. I poke my head out and come face to face with a very familiar doll. I laugh, but his serious glare makes me less amiable.

"You made me jump," I say in defense, realising his glare is less serious, more intense. I can imagine why, since it's inches from mine.

"Hikaru?" I ask, concerned why such a look of tension could be on his face.

"What?" he asks, his voice low and just as intense as his expression.

"Are you okay?"I ask, not quite understanding what is going on.

"Are _you?_" he questions, raising an eyebrow(which makes me shiver) and leaning in closer so I can feel his warm breath on my face. I stand my ground as he keeps leaning in, shifting his body around mine. I laugh as he leans back abruptly and I feel him perch himself on my stomach. Something feels off, but I can't quite figure out what it is. Wait! I feel my eyes widen in shock as I realise what is out of place. So many things are wrong with this picture.

"Avalon..." I hear Hikaru's voice, but my eyes are so unfocused, I can't seem to reach him.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice shaky as it all sets in. My eyes refocus on his face, making me smile from the nostalgia- the memories of all those days where we'd just enjoy each other's company, laugh at various things we both found amusing, and reminisce on other times we've enjoyed ourselves. He rolls his eyes like I'm being a prune. Which I always am, so...

"Stand up," he orders, and before I can think about it, or the fact I'm not sure where I am, I stand obediently. The soft surface of the sheets makes it difficult, but I stand, clinging to him for support.

"Avalon..." he grabs my hand and squeezes it tight, looking me in the eye with a determined glint in his eye. I look down at myself and realise just what happened.

I've turned into a doll?


End file.
